


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Alternate Universe - Theatre, But He Gets Better, Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Dramedy, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Musical Actor Minseok, Past Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Romantic Comedy, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	Untitled

**4:12 PM**

"Wait a minute hyung,you're doing what?!"

Minseok winced at the loud tone of Jongin's voice,and by the time that he had gathered himself,Kyungsoo decided to answer for him."Minseok-hyung has decided to hire Baekhyun-sshi to assist with the upcoming production."


End file.
